Changes in cognition as well as other neurologic involvement occur during aging and in organic dementia of the Alzheimer type. The changes in the auditory system have not previously been delineated or defined. This study is planned to describe the nature and exent of auditory deficits associated with Alzheimer's disease in this population by documenting pure tone and speech thresholds, speech recognition tasks, middle ear status and other selected tests of auditory function.